


You're A Secret What?

by AlexSW97



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, minho is a nerd, newt is a badass, secret agent newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSW97/pseuds/AlexSW97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has to ask Minho a life changing question, but first he needs to tell Minho his secret. What will happen when Minho doesn't actually believe him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Secret What?

Minho watched Newt carefully over the candlelit table. Newt had barely taken a bite of his food, (Minho couldn’t actually pronounce what it was that Newt had ordered for them) and he was chewing nervously on his lip. Minho reached across the table, grasping the other man’s hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over Newt’s knuckles.

“You okay, Newt?” Minho asked, nervous himself. Newt had taken him to this fancy restaurant, one that Minho would never be able to afford himself. They had gone to a show just before, a beautiful, comedic play, which made Newt laugh harder, and smile brighter, than Minho had ever seen.

The blonde boy looked up at him quickly, plastering a weak smile on his face before nodding quickly. “Of course Min,” He squeezed Minho’s hand in response, before taking a bite of his dinner. “Just feeling a bit sick, is all.”

“Do you want to go home? I could make you some tea and we could watch a film? I’ll even run you a bath, okay?” Minho suggested, but Newt shook his head.

“Minho, I wanted to do something special for you. Now eat.” Newt pointed at Minho’s half eaten supper. Usually Minho would have been done by now, but he was so busy worrying about Newt, that eating had been his second priority.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, taking a big bite of his dinner. “You seem really nervous.” Newt sighed, running his hands through his blond locks.

“I want to ask you something, but I need to tell you something first,” Newt told him quietly, taking a very small bite of his food.

“You know you can tell me anything, Newt.” Minho told him, setting his fork down and grabbing Newt’s hand with both of his. Newt nodded, but didn’t say a word. His dark eyes roamed Minho’s face for some glimpse of insincerity, but there wasn’t any to find. He sighed again, eyes meeting Minho’s.

“I don’t actually work at WICKED Inc. I’m not a scientist. Hell, I never even went to college.” Newt admitted, tongue poking out from his mouth, wetting his lips.

“So what are you then?” Minho asked, staring at Newt’s shining lips. “A hooker or something? That’s totally cool if you are, I won’t think of you any differently.”

“A hooker?” Newt laughed loudly, and clearly, a blush spreading from his neck, to the lower regions of his face. “Do you really think a hooker could afford dinner at a place like this?”

“An escort then?” Minho suggested.

“I’m not a sex worker Min!” Newt laughed, obviously more comfortable with himself than he had been all night.

“Then what do you do? Are you so sort of criminal? How did you get all this money?” Minho asked, desperately hoping his boyfriend was not a criminal.

“Minho!” Newt shook his head, the blush covering his entire face. “You’re supposed to be concerned that I lied to you about my life!”

“I’m just covering all my bases,” Minho shrugged, biting his tongue to refrain from asking Newt if he was a drug lord with a hot daughter who got captured by the mafia or something.

“What are you then?”

“A secret agent.” Newt told him, not even cracking a smile.

“I thought this was supposed to be a serious conversation, Newton.” Minho smirked, taking one of his hands away from Newt’s and ruffling the blond’s hair.

“I am serious Minho,” He told him quietly, glancing around the restaurant to make sure no one was listening in. “I work for The Right Arm, a secret branch of the CIA.”

“Oh yeah? And what does The Right Arm do?” Minho asked, trying to stump his boyfriend.

“We’re a technological based branch that infiltrates very dangerous criminal organizations,” Newt explained, as if this were an everyday question.

“Okay, yeah, sure,” Minho rolled his eyes, obviously not getting anywhere with this. “What did you want to ask me?”

“It-” Newt looked crestfallen, dropping his head in defeat. “Nothing. You know, I am feeling sick,why don’t we go home?”

Minho started at the blonde boy for a moment, before waving the waiter over. Newt snatched the bill up as soon as it was brought over, handing his credit card to the waiter. Newt didn’t speak a single word as he paid, or even as they left the restaurant. He refused to hold Minho’s hand as they walked down the cool, damp street.

Newt didn’t even look sick anymore. He wasn’t jittery and nervous like before dinner, instead he looked heartbroken. Minho watched him, trying to catch his eye, but Newt kept his sight trained on the ground. “Did I do something?” Minho asked, wrapping an arm around Newt’s shoulders.

Newt immediately shrugged his arm away, shaking his head no. Minho sighed, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. “I’m sorry, for whatever I did.” Minho supplied, but Newt ignored him, walking a few steps in front of him. Minho hung his head, falling into step behind Newt.

A loud, crackling sound hit Minho’s ears, and he felt himself being yanked to the side. Newt had pulled him behind a nearby car, quickly inspecting him for any injuries. Minho’s ears were ringing from the noise. It sounded like a gunshot. Newt reached into his suit jacket, pulling out a pistol. Minho’s eyes went wide.

Newt quickly sent a few shots over the top of the car, before ducking back down. Minho could feel the impact of bullets ripping into the car he was hiding behind. “What the shuck is going on?” He whisper-yelled as Newt sent a few more shots over the car.

“I may or may not have made someone a tad angry.” Newt shrugged, reloading his gun. He fired another shot, and Minho heard a man yelling in pain.

“A tad? Newt they’re trying to kill us!” Minho protested, shielding his head as more bullets rained over the car. There had to be at least three people shooting at them.

“Nah, babe. They’re only trying to kill you,” Newt explained, wiggling out of his suit jacket. “Put this on, it’s bullet proof.”

“Kill me? I didn’t do anything!”

“I told ya, I made them angry.” Newt huffed, throwing the jacket over Minho’s head, when he hadn’t done anything to cover himself. “Obviously they’re targeting you to get at me.”

“What’d you do? Who are these guys?”

“Minho will you shut up? We’re kind of being shot at.” Newt lifted his wrist to his mouth, pressing a button on his watch. “Tommy? Yeah, any chance you could get us at the pier in about a minute?”

The watch spoke back, in the voice of their mutual friend Thomas. “No problem, Newt. What’s going on?”

“Janson’s men. Tryna kill Min.” Newt whispered, looking thoughtfully at Minho.

“Min’s there? Did you tell him? Oh my god did you-?”

“No, Thomas!”

“Right, sorry, pulling up now.” Newt dropped his wrist down again, grabbing Minho and heaving him up into a crouch.

“We’re going to run on to that dock, and jump on to that boat that’s pulling up.” Newt explained, loading his gun once more. The gunfire had stopped, but Minho was sure it would pick back up as soon as they started moving. “You will not stop running until you hit the deck, got it?” Minho nodded quickly, heart racing. “Good. I love you.”

Newt yanked Minho to his feet and the pair took off running. Minho was a fast runner, a good runner, but he wished he was a little bit faster, and a little bit better, as he felt a bullet rush past his ear. Newt was a few feet behind him, firing shots back at their attackers.

Minho’s feet hit the wooden dock, making a loud, hollow sound as he ran. He heard Newt’s feet hit the dock, and he ran faster. He was only a ten feet away when he felt a sharp sting in his shoulder. He screamed out in pain, but kept running, leaping off the edge of the deck. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a mop of blond hair flying through the air beside him.  
He landed hard on the deck, yelling in pain as his whole body was jolted around. A pair of strong hands grabbed him under the arms, and dragged him around to the other side of the boat, so that he was blocked by the attackers. He looked to his left to see Newt being dropped to the ground beside him.

“They’ve both been hit!” A booming voice called. Minho groaned reaching out to Newt. Newt turned his head to face him, panic in his eyes. He made to get up, but winced and fell to the ground again.

“Newt? Minho? What’s going on?” Thomas was yelling from Newt’s watch. Newt groaned, eyes closing. “Newt? Anyone?” Minho reached out, pressing the button on Newt’s wrist watch.

“Tomboy, ya shank. We’re both alive.” Minho muttered into the watch. Someone pulled Newt’s suit jacket away from him, cutting his shirt open.

“Probably should have been wearing this thing, instead of just holding it over your head,” The man with the booming voice commented towards the jacket. He felt searing pain as the man poured something on the wound, before putting an immense amount of pressure on it. Minho squirmed with the pain, reaching out for Newt’s hand.

His eyes scanned Newt’s body, seeing a lot of blood coming from his head and his leg. Another man was working on him, trying to stop the bleeding in his leg. It looked like they hadn’t noticed the blood coming from his head yet. “His head is bleedin’.”

The man looked startled, and rushed up to Newt’s head. “Shit, bullet grazed his skull, lucky bastard.” The man took a cloth and pressed it against Newt’s skull. “Can you hold that there kid? I need to work on his leg.” Minho nodded, holding the cloth against Newt’s forehead with as much pressure as he could muster.

Minho started to feel dizzy, and his body started to go numb. His fingertips felt abnormally cold. “Newt?” He said aloud, still pressing hard on Newt’s wound. The pressure on his shoulder was beginning to turn to a dull ache.

“We need to get this thing outta here before it goes straight to his heart.” The man said from behind Minho. “Do ya mind having a scar, kid?” He asked Minho, relieving some of the pressure. Minho’s body screamed in pain again. He shook his head violently, wishing for the pain to be over.

The man disappeared completely, and Minho started to shiver. Sure it was cold, but it wasn’t that cold. The blood from Newt’s head had soaked through the cloth that he was holding, and it had started to seep onto Minho’s hand. He pressed harder against the cut. “Why is it bleedin’ so much? You said it grazed him.” Minho gurgled, not even sure if the sounds he was making were real words anymore.

“Head injuries bleed a bunch,” The man with the booming voice explained as he returned with a number of tools in his hands. “This is gonna hurt somethin’ good.” He warned.  
Minho barely had time to register his words before every inch of his body was screaming in pain. He yelled out, his body twisting under the intensity. He felt something move inside his shoulder. There was a gross squelching sound, and the pain in Minho’s shoulder reduced significantly. He could feel hot blood rolling down his back.

He looked at Newt, realizing he’d move the cloth away. Newt wasn’t bleeding as badly anymore, but Minho didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. Maybe he was running out of blood. He pressed the cloth back to Newt’s head, wincing as he felt something poke through his skin here the wound was.

“Sorry, almost done, just need ta stitch you up,” The man told him, poking him a few more times before pulling him away completely. “All done.” The man clapped his hands together, rushing over to the other guy, who was still working on Newt’s leg. “What’s it look like?”

“I think he’ll be okay, just passed out from blood loss I think. I got the bullet out.” The other guy told him. Minho sighed, feeling safer now that these men, these strangers had just saved Newt. His secret agent boyfriend. Minho felt his eyes drooping as he stared at Newt. The blond’s eyes slowly blinked open, just as Minho’s fell closed, and he succumbed to the darkness.

\----------------

Minho woke up to the sunrise, still on the boat. They were in the middle of the ocean now, far off from the shore. The ache in his shoulder bothered him, but it was nothing compared to the searing pain of someone digging around inside him. He rolled his shoulder, trying to make the ache stop.

He made his way to the bow, where a certain blond man was sitting with his legs hanging over the edge. He sat down beside him silently, and let his head fall onto Newt’s shoulder. Newt rested his head on top of Minho’s, grip tightening on his suit jacket.

“So what, you were a kid genius, hacked the CIA and they invited you to join them as a secret agent or something?” Minho laughed, placing his hand on top of Newt’s.

“I hacked the White House’s security system, actually. But yeah, basically,” Newt admitted, a small blush on his face.

“Other than the pain of a bullet in my shoulder, that was probably the best date ever,” Minho admitted, taking his head off Newt’s shoulder. “It was so cool! We were being shot at, and then did a super cool escape. We dodged bullets, Newt!” He said excitedly, turning to the blond boy, feeling his entire face light up.

“Most of them,” Newt reminded him, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. “So you’re okay with this?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course I’m okay with this, Newt. My boyfriend is a super secret agent.” Minho gushed, squeezing Newt’s hand.

“Yeah, about that...”

“Wait, are you not a secret agent? Are you a super villain?” Minho asked, clearly too excited about to whole situation.

“What? No I’m not a super villain, I’m definitely a secret agent.” Newt assured him. “I was more talking about the ‘boyfriend’ thing.” Minho’s face fell.

“You aren’t breaking up with me, are you? Is this like ‘I told you my secret and now I have to kill you’?” Minho asked cautiously, pulling his hand back from Newt’s. Newt shook his head with a smile, rummaging through the pockets of his jacket.

“Actually,” Newt said, pulling out a small, black box. “I was wondering if we could change that to finance?” He opened the box to reveal a silver band. Minho’s breath caught in his throat.

“Newt...” He looked up, meeting the boy’s dark eyes. “Yes, of course.” He threw his arms around Newt’s neck, pulling him into a bear hug. “Of course, of course, of course.” Newt laughed, pulling back and slipping the ring onto Minho’s finger. Minho smiled up at him, kissing his lips softly. “Newt?”

“Mhm...”

“Can I be a secret agent too?”

“Let’s just work on eliminating the fact that you’re a target, first. Then we’ll talk about it.” Newt told him, ruffling his hair and smiling at him.


End file.
